Parker Booth
| img.size = 290px | img.caption = | name.full = Parker Matthew Booth | name.birth = | name.nick =Baby Booth (Angela) | name.alias = | gender = Male | age = 14 | birth.date = 2001 | death.date = | religion = Roman Catholic | status = Alive | occupation = | affiliation = | title = | section.family = show | mother = Rebecca Stinson (mother) Temperance Brennan (step-mother) | father = Seeley Booth (father) | brother = Hank Booth (paternal half-brother) | sister = Christine Booth (paternal half-sister) | spouse = | children = | daughter = | son = | relatives = Hank Booth (paternal great-grandfather) Edwin Booth (paternal grandfather) (Deceased) Marianne Booth (paternal grandmother) Jared Booth (paternal uncle) Padme Dalaj (paternal aunt by marriage) Max Kennan (step-grandfather) Christine Brennan (step-grandmother) (Deceased) Russ Brennan (step-uncle) Amy Hollister (step-aunt by marriage) Emma Hollister (step-cousin) Hayley Hollister (step-cousin) | residence = lives in England or DC | portrayer = Ty Panitz | creator = Hart Hanson | appearance.first = The Man in the Fallout Shelter | appearance.last = | appearance.episode = | appearance.list = show}} Parker Booth is the son of Rebecca Stinson and her former boyfriend, Agent Seeley Booth. Parker is currently under the custody of his mother, and doesn't get to see his father as often as either of them would like. Through his father, Parker has a younger half-sister Christine and younger half-brother Hank. It was revealed in the Season 4 episode The Hero in the Hold that Parker was named after one of Booth's army buddies who was killed in action in Iraq. Stranded on a soon-to-be-sunk ship by the Gravedigger, the ghost of Corporal Edward 'Teddy' Parker appeared for Booth in order to help him. Booth was Teddy's sergeant back when he was a sniper, and Teddy had died while under Booth's watch. Booth reveals to Teddy's ghost that he is his son Parker's namesake. Parker mentions that his favorite show is Wizards of Waverly Place. And judging by his room he takes after his father's love of sports and airplanes, and he enjoys comics, skateboarding, video games, RC cars, and more. According to Sweets in Season 8, Parker's bed has Wolverine sheets. Relationship with Booth Parker gets along with Booth very well. He loves Booth a lot, even more so than his own mother. In the Season 3 episode The Santa in the Slush he is shown to call his mother's boyfriend Captain Fantastic along with Booth, and opts to spend Christmas with Booth rather than his mother. Parker does this by going on the street and telling a police officer that he is lost. He then tells the officer that his dad works at the FBI, after which the officer takes him to Booth. Also in this episode, Parker calls Brennan as 'Bones', just like his father. In Season 5, Parker attempted to find Booth a girlfriend, even asking Dr. Brennan to be Booth's girlfriend. When Booth and Brennan ask why he is conducting his search, Parker tells them simply that he wants a pool, and that the father of one of his classmates married his girlfriend and moved to a house with a pool. Brennan remedies the situation by giving to Parker a key to her apartment building, so he could use the pool whenever he wanted to. At the end of Season 6, it is revealed by Brennan that she is pregnant with Booth's child, making Parker a big brother. In Season 7, The Warrior in the Wuss, Parker comes back to Washington D.C from living in England for the past 4 months and is excited to meet his new sister, Christine. However, he seems quite withdrawn and starts stealing and lying to both Brennan and Booth. In Parker's closet, Brennan finds one of her lab coats and photos that he has taken. When confronted, Parker shows Brennan and Booth a mobile that he made for Christine, which has pictures and other items from his dad, Brennan and himself. In season 9, The Woman in White, Parker comes back to Washington D.C for his father's wedding to Brennan. Parker is Booth's best man at the wedding. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 9 characters